Juntos
by virtualfindingsdocumented
Summary: "Nós vamos terminar isso como começamos: juntos." [BB/BB]


_**A/N:** Escrita originalmente em inglês para o prompt: "We finish it the same way we started—together."_

* * *

"Você está linda hoje." Foi a primeira coisa que Bertrand disse a Beatrice quando eles se encontraram em frente ao teatro. Para qualquer um que os estivesse observando, pareceria que eles eram um jovem casal em um encontro.

Beatrice adoraria acreditar que eles eram apenas um jovem casal em um encontro. Não porque ela quisesse _namorar_ Bertrand. Ela estava feliz com seu namorado, que por uma série de motivos complicados não estava por perto, e Bertrand era como um irmão para ela. Um irmão, e um parceiro nos crimes. Literalmente, depois desta noite.

Este era o problema. Beatrice não queria pensar no que eles estavam prestes a fazer. Ela queria esquecer tudo, ela queria olhar no olhos azuis de Bert e acreditar que eles estavam lá apenas para se divertir, e não que eles estavam prestes a cometer um crime.

"Vamos?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso falso. Felizmente, ela era uma excelente atriz. Fingir estar sentindo algo que ela não estava era fácil, e quando ela segurou a mão dele, ela tinha certeza de que os dois eram os únicos que sabiam a verdade.

Ele apertou a mão dela de forma comfortante. Bertrand também era um excelente ator. Ele escondia sua insegurança por trás de um sorriso confiante. Beatrice se sentia grata por isso. Entre os dois, alguém tinha que ser forte, e ela não podia no momento. Ela passaria o resto da vida tentando compensá-lo por isso, se ele ainda quisesse ser o parceiro dela depois desta noite. Se eles conseguissem terminar sua missão esta noite.

Eles entraram no teatro. Se eles não estivessem tão preocupados com a missão, eles teriam admirado o belo lugar por mais tempo, e teriam aproveitado mais a apresentação de ópera. Mas eles tinham uma missão, então eles se apressaram para seus assentos marcados. Beatrice saiu durante o intervalo para receber a caixa de dardos envenenados de K, e Bertrand pegou a pistola escondida sob os assentos. Antes que a cortina fosse erguida novamente, tudo estava pronto, e os dois tinham a impressão de que não tinham ouvido sequer uma nota que foi cantada no palco.

Tudo estava pronto, exceto os dois voluntários.

"Eu estou assustada," Beatrice sussurrou enquanto dava uma olhada nos alvos pelos binóculos, soando muito mais como a adolescente que ela era do que como a adulta que ela fingia ser.

"O que era aquilo que o seu namorado sempre dizia?" Bertrand sussurrou de volta.

"' _Fique assustado depois._ '"

"Vamos terminar logo com isso. Nós vamos ter a vida inteira para lidar com o resto."

Eles tinham dezesseis anos. Haviam lhes dito que isso era pelo bem maior, mas ninguém se deu ao trabalho de dizer por quê. Eles já estavam envolvidos demais com uma guerra que estava apenas começando. Os dois sabiam que tirar uma vida era errado, não importa o contexto, e os dois sabiam que quando puxassem o gatilho, não teriam como voltar atrás.

Bertrand entregou a pistola para Beatrice. Estava escuro, e todos estavam prestando atenção na peça e não no jovem casal em um encontro. A arma era silenciosa e mortal. A única coisa que poderia dar errado agora era a mira deles. A mão direita dela tremia quando ela levantou a pistola. Ele percebeu, e colocou sua mão esquerda sobre a mão direita dela.

"Juntos." Ele disse, olhando intensamente nos olhos dela. Apesar do escuro, Beatrice podia ver o medo neles. _Fique assustada depois._ Ele a ajudou a ajustar a mira.

Após contar até três, ela puxou o gatilho. Então ela tirou o dedo do gatilho, mas continuou segurando a pistola, ajudando Bertrand a mirar no segundo alvo antes que ela percebesse o que havia acontecido. Outra contagem silenciosa, e ele puxou o gatilho. Os dois abaixaram a pistola, suas mãos ainda a segurando juntas, os dedos se tocando.

Eles não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra naquela noite.

* * *

Quando Beatrice recuperou seus sentidos, as primeiras coisas que ela percebeu foram o calor e o cheiro de fumaça. Só depois ela sentiu a dor de ser movida bruscamente enquanto inconsciente, e abriu os olhos para ver que estava em seu quarto, no segundo andar da mansão. Ela sabia bem o quão rápido o fogo podia se espalhar. Ela tinha que ir embora o quanto antes.

Isso que dá convidar um vilão para a sua própria casa, ela pensou com amargura. Pelo menos as crianças estavam longe, seguras. Ela esperava que seu marido estivesse em melhores condições. Ela estava tonta, e seus movimentos estavam lentos por causa da droga que ainda estava em seu sistema. A fumaça não ajudava. Beatrice mal podia respirar quando ela chegou às escadas, e seus olhos ardiam. Ela achou que a sombra andando em sua direção vindo do corredor oposto era só uma miragem, quando ela sentiu as mãos dele em seus ombros.

"Bea." Pela voz dele, ela podia dizer que ele também ainda tinha alguma droga em seu corpo.

"Bert." A casa pareceu tremer sob seus pés. "Nós temos que ir. Agora!"

Eles podiam ver que o fogo já estava se espalhando rapidamente no térreo também, e já bloqueava a porta da frente. É claro, _ele_ não faria um trabalho mal feito. _Ele_ se assegurou de que eles não teriam como escapar.

Mas nem toda a esperança estava perdida. Ainda tinha o alçapão na biblioteca, a passagem secreta para um lugar que podia até não ser mais tão seguro, mas ainda era melhor do que uma casa em chamas.

O casal correu escada abaixo, lado a lado, o mais rápido que podiam sem cair. Beatrice estava alguns passos a frente de Bertrand quando ele pareceu tropeçar em algo. A casa tremeu outra vez. Beatrice se virou a tempo de ver a antiga cristaleira caindo. Um som horrível de madeira se quebrando e vidro se estilhaçando, tão alto que abafou a voz dele ao gritar.

Eles estavam a apenas alguns passos da biblioteca. O tempo pareceu parar para Beatrice enquanto ela olhava para Bertrand caído no chão, metade de seu corpo coberta por uma pilha de pedaços de vidro e madeira. É claro, o tempo não parou de verdade. As chamas continuavam a crescer em volta deles.

"Beatrice! Beatrice!"

Sua mente voltou à realidade quando ela o ouviu chamar seu nome.

"Beatrice! Você precisa ir embora agora!"

Beatrice balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não sem você!" Ela se ajoelhou ao seu lado, e tentou remover os pedaços de mobília que estavam sobre suas pernas.

"Não, Bea, não! Você precisa ir. Por favor." Ele implorou, olhando em seus olhos. "Eu acho que minhas pernas quebraram. Eu não vou conseguir."

"Eu te carrego!" Ela gritou, desesperada. "Nós vamos conseguir! Eu não vou te deixar para trás, Bert!"

A casa tremeu novamente, como se para lembrá-los que o tempo estava acabando. Eles não precisavam de lembrete. Os dois haviam recebido treinamento o suficiente para saber que Bertrand estava certo. Beatrice até poderia carregá-lo, mas isso a atrasaria. Sem falar no tempo que levaria para soltá-lo do entulho. Eles não iriam conseguir.

"Por favor. Você precisa chegar na passagem. Você precisa viver. As crianças-" Bertrand não era alguém que chorava com frequência, nem mesmo na pior das situações. Beatrice percebeu o quão desesperado ele estava quando viu suas lágrimas. Aquilo era o suficiente para fazê-la chorar também.

"Eu não posso ir embora. Eu não consigo viver sem você." Ela soava um pouco mais calma agora que havia se decidindo. Não tinha por que ter pressa. Ela não iria a lugar nenhum sem seu marido.

Bertrand estava prestes a insistir mais, mas ele percebeu que seria inútil. Ela se ajoelhou no chão e segurou a mão esquerda dele em sua mão direita.

"Nós estamos juntos. Até o fim." Beatrice disse.

Mais lágrimas caíram no rosto dele.

"Não devia ser assim."

"É exatamente assim que devia ser." Ela disse em um tom soave. "Você sabe porque isso aconteceu. Nós dois fizemos aquilo juntos, nós devemos pagar o preço juntos."

Bertrand fechou seus olhos.

"Eu te amo, Bea."

"Eu também te amo, Bert." Ela respondeu, beijando seus dedos. O calor estava ficando insuportável.

Eles não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra nem naquela manhã, nem nunca mais.


End file.
